The perfect gift
by sanctuary fan
Summary: It's Helen's birthday. Reviews are welcomed.


The perfect gift

It was Helen Magnus' 159 birthday. She had already informed everyone that she didn't want fuss, just an ordinary day.

She was at her desk finishing reading papers and reports. It had been a very long and tiresome day involving retrieving and housing a new guest at the Sanctuary. Henry and Kate were in the lab checking the abnormal's accommodation conditions; Will was doing some research in the library. The Big Guy prepared the meal and went out in town in order to respect his boss' request. He knew her very well to give her space when she needed it.

Helen finished her work and look at the clock. It was late and the Sanctuary was quiet. By then, everyone was in bed. She liked it that way, she could think. She looked at the pictures from the fireplace. There were pictures with her and people she had met along her long life: presidents, kings and queens, scientists, philosophers and friends. On the left side of the fireplace were pictures with people she had loved, still loved and would ever love: her father, The Five (mostly her and John), Ashley. 159 years were a long time for her to love, be loved, be disappointed and to hurt. Good times, happy times and worst times, all together in a few pictures. They had been her family, but were no longer present, only in her heart.

What can you give to someone who has everything? If that someone is Helen Magnus, you can give her a normal life span, but it will be too late, she has already outlived it. Any other gift pales in comparison.

Will woke up suddenly and looked at the clock. It was 12.28 a.m. He had thought of something to get Helen all week long, but couldn't figure it out and with all the rumbling about the new inhabitant of the Sanctuary he completely forgot that it was the day in question. He distinctly remembered that she made the "another ordinary day" speech, but it didn't feel right. He knew that she was probably still up in her office, so he decided that some conversation and a glass of wine were required.

He knocked on Helen's door, waited for her to answer and went in holding a bottle of white wine and two glasses. Helen was still looking at the pictures and reminiscing.

"I suppose a break is required" said Will and showed her the bottle.

Helen smiled. She was actually expecting him. She began to think he bought the "another ordinary day" discussion and would never show up. She was so bad at expressing her needs and was always counting on Will to guess them. And he had never failed her, he knew her so well…

"I thought this will be the perfect end of another ordinary day" Will smiled to her

"You were right. Please take a sit."

They sat down on her couch and Will opened the bottle of wine.

"That's how you spend all of your birthdays? Looking at pictures from the good old days and feeling miserable?" Will didn't think that it was the time for small talk. She liked tormenting herself, but she definitely needed a break and more than a glass of wine.

Helen turned to him with a puzzled look. She expected compassion rather than a blunt statement of the facts.

"It's my birthday, I am entitled", she said in a cold voice.

"Hey, I don't mean to upset you, but sugar coding the facts doesn't fit your expectations of me. You have plenty of time to reminisce about those days and I will be there for you, but tonight you are not aloud. Now, I am here not as a shoulder to cry on but for raising your spirit. So, drink and I will tell you some embarrassing stories about myself in college."

Will told her all the funny, stupid and embarrassing stuff regarding his years as a student, gesturing and doing voices when needed for about 2 hours and a second bottle of wine.

Helen couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. Will really was a breath of fresh air.

"So, that's all about my years as a student. Next birthday you get to know about my first years of employment." Will finally sat down on the couch next to her and drew his breath. Helen was wiping her tears from laughing.

"You know, I was thinking all week about a gift for you. Now I know. You have pictures with people who aren't in your life anymore, but no pictures of the people who are. Tomorrow we all take a picture together of our… let's say strange family."

Helen smiled. Strange wasn't the word she would use to describe herself, Will, Henry, Kate and the Big Guy, but Will had a point. They were her family and the people still in her life.

She turned to Will and placed a light kiss on his lips; just an innocent kiss to thank him for surpassing her expectations. They both smiled and Will hugged her.

"Will you stay a little longer" asked Helen in a low voice.

"Of course I will."

Will sat more comfortable on the couch and opened his arms for her. Helen laid down on his chest and listened to the regular beatings of his heart.

"Happy birthday, Magnus!" Will whispered.

Now that was the perfect ending for "another ordinary day"


End file.
